cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Eddie
|enemies = |likes = Training, music, working out, his family, protecting Woolsville, Angel, picnics, humans, hanging out with his friends |dislikes = Humans (formerly), music (formerly), disobedience, his wife's death, threats to his family and closest friends, embarrassment, disrespect, Wolfsbane |powers = Fireball projection Physical strength |weapons = Fireballs |fate = Welcomed into the Wooten family as an official member}} '''Eddie '''is the tritagonist in the Black Lion franchise. He is the husband of his deceased wife, Angel and the proud father of Brodi, Archibald, Artie and Stella. Background After the wars, Eddie settled down in the Sheep Village and married Angel. Angel soon gave birth to four children named Archibald, Artie, Stella and Brodi. Happy with being a father, Eddie promised to protect his children and his lovely wife. One day at a family picnic, while the others were eating, Eddie and Brodi were singing, unaware of a group of human hunters behind him. Angel saw the hunters and tried to warn her husband and son but they didn't hear the warning. The gun was fired but Angel jumped in front of her husband and was shot dead. Saddened by the death of his wife, Eddie restricted music from Woolsville and began to train his kids except for Brodi who was mainly focused with music. Eddie hoped to restore peace and happiness, so he can spend more time with his children. Personality Eddie is introduced to be calm, no-nonsense and pragmatic. After his wife's tragic death, Eddie swore to keep his children safe by teaching them Kung-Fu. While training with his children, Eddie managed to bond with them. In a few short years, Eddie managed to turn his kids into diligent, obedient and tough people. Eddie couldn't train his youngest son, Brodi who was mainly focused with playing music. Eddie was determined to convince his son to give up his musical dream and become a fighter rather than a musician. Eddie held a bigotry against humans and wanted nothing to do with them, seeing them as a threat to himself, his family and home village. His prejudice of humans grew so strong that he showed no remorse for what happens to them. Eddie holds a sense of duty and responsibility. For one, he took the blame for his wife's death and believed that his family would be safe, if music was banished from their lives. Eddie is only doing this out of love and believes that his children will thank him for it, one day, especially Brodi. Eddie's stubbornness kept him from having any fun with his family or friends. As a younger adult, Eddie was kinder, joyful and enjoyed playing with his kids, as much as they enjoyed playing with him. However, that changed when Angel disappeared from his life. He became serious, strict, bitter and found it hard to trust other animals and mainly humans. His time with Matthew convinced Eddie to have a change of heart. He found Matthew, a great person to trust since he holds no prejudice against animals. Despite getting over his grief and coming to peace with himself, Eddie is still after all, very stubborn and has a hard time adjusting to his job as an adoptive father of four orphaned children. He often has to turn to his adoptive family members for help. Eddie simply believed that music was a distraction to his family, friends, and the townspeople. Eddie was grimly determined to keep them focused and not let anything distract them. Eddie has gone to drastic measures to protect his family and friends. For one, he burned all of the instruments and cruelly destroyed Brodi's guitar, while showing no remorse for it. It took Eddie seeing how much Brodi loved music to let go of his grudge. Also, Eddie remembered that it was music that helped him win the love of his life. Physical appearance Eddie is a tall and muscular Mastiff. He's the strongest Mastiff in the family, next to his oldest son, Archibald. He wears a green Tibetan shirt with blue pants. He has golden fur with black hair. When Eddie was younger, he wore a blue Tibetan shirt because, in Woolsville, blue represents peace and happiness. Powers and abilities * '''Dog Physiology: '''Eddie is an anthropomorphic dog. ** '''Animal Smell: '''Like his children, Eddie has a strong sense of smell. * '''High Intellect: '''Even though Eddie was stubborn and arrogant, he was still intelligent and quick-witted. ** '''Skilled Mechanic: '''Eddie is shown to have a keen knowledge on cars and how to fix them. Before the events of the film, he had a master's degree in mechanics. * '''Physical Strength: '''Eddie is the strongest Mastiff in the family, judging from his appearance. As mentioned by Sensei, Eddie was a master at all of the sports events in high school and that was of him working out and eatiing right. * '''High Speed: '''Eddie can also run at high speeds. Sensei mentioned that Eddie won every marathon because of his high speed. * '''Martial Artists: '''After finishing his 24 years of training in the academy, Eddie became a master in the advanced martial arts. ** '''Fireball Projection: '''As seen in the beginning and the final battle of the movie, Eddie has the ability to shoot fireballs from his hands. Somehow his kids weren't born with that ability. Appearances The Black Lion 2 Years later after Angel's death and destruction of Woolsville's music culture, Eddie became overprotective and serious about protecting his home from the villainous Howard A. Wolfsbane. Eddie was seen in his house gathering up some supplies to help Sensei with the celebration party tonight. Brodi then came in and he was attempting to ask Eddie and his siblings if they wanted to play him but unfortunately they couldn't because they said they had to help Sensei with the celebration party tonight. Brodi asked if he could help and Eddie said he couldn't because he's too young and too weak. That lead to Brodi feeling shunned and unappreciated by his own family members. Eddie was actually doing that so Brodi can be safe from the evil Howard A. Wolfsbane and his minions. Eddie was later seen at the party. He wasn't dancing nor singing to the music, he was just talking with Sensei. Eddie was then seen when Sensei was giving Archibald, Artie and Stella their medals for their bravery, selflessness and heroism over the years. Eddie was proud of them for their hard-work over the years. Before the party could continue, Wolfsbane showed up in his giant golden robotic suit and he took Archibald, Artie, Stella, Ruby, Calvin and Nelson with him. Wolfsbane was about to grab Sensei but Eddie saved him and Brodi was hiding from him. After Wolfsbane left the Sheep Village with Archibald and the others in his golden compartment. Eddie was about to panic but Brodi told him that he was going to get help from someone. Brodi got help from Matthew. By the time the duo got back, Eddie was surprised that Brodi got help from a human. Brodi told Eddie that Matthew can help them. Eddie thought that Matthew was only going to this for the money and fame when Matthew was actually doing it for the peace and happiness of his friends. Brodi told Eddie if he lets Matthew help them, he might be the key in unlocking the secrets of Woolsville's past. Eddie disdainfully agreed to let Matthew help them rescue Archibald and the others from Wolfsbane before it's too late but Eddie vowed not to be any eye or physical contact with Matthew until the journey is over. The next day, Matthew, Brodi and Eddie began their journey to rescue Archibald and the others from Wolfsbane and his men. While the trio was walking to Wolfsbane's lair, Eddie asked Matthew if he had a plan to save Archibald and the others and Matthew said that he's going to wing it. Eddie told Matthew that there's no winging it in life. During Matthew and Brodi's song, "Let's Do It My Way," Matthew told Eddie that things don't go your way which is why you need a backup plan. Throughout the entire song, Eddie was annoyed. By the time, the song was over, the trio arrived at Wolfsbane's lair. Matthew, Brodi and Eddie were able to sneak into Wolfsbane's lair without being spotted by the guards in and out of the lair. Eddie was about to explain his plan to Matthew and Brodi but Matthew was attempting to free Archibald and the others, his way. Eddie ordered Matthew to get back up right now but Brodi told Eddie that Matthew has got this. Eddie knew that Matthew was going to get captured by Wolfsbane. Unfortunately, Eddie was right after Wolfsbane's song, "Gold," was over, he spotted Matthew trying to free Archibald and the others. Wolfsbane then ordered his men to attack Matthew, Brodi and Eddie. Brodi and Eddie were attempting to make an escape by riding on a zipline to safety but unfortunately, there weren't anymore ziplines for Matthew. Eddie was attempting to abandon Matthew but as Eddie was riding on the zipline, Matthew grabbed his legs. As the trio were approaching to the exit of Wolf Town, Matthew accidentally ripped Eddie's belt off causing his pants to fall. An angered and embarrassed Eddie tried to pull them up but the line they were riding on ripped off and they fell. Luckily, Wolfsbane didn't see the trio after they fell down. Eddie was then outraged at Matthew for the rescue plan for being a failure. Brodi was able to calm Eddie down and he had an idea. They would go and talk to Wolf Town's leader, Prince Carlos. Matthew, Brodi and Eddie then went to the Wolf Castle to talk to Prince Carlos. Prince Carlos was nothing like Wolfsbane and his people. Prince Carlos told the trio that his people are nothing like Wolfsbane but ever since he was banished from the Wolf Castle because of his treachery, his people were left in shock. Carlos was hoping that someone will defeat Wolfsbane and restore peace and happiness back to his kingdom. Matthew, Brodi and Eddie agreed to help Prince Carlos defeat Wolfsbane and restore peace and happiness back to his kingdom. But Matthew said that he would feel more safer if someone would help them get back in Wolf Town. Someone who knows a lot about Wolfsbane and his tricks. Carlos knew the person he could assign to the trio and that was his adoptive son, Buster. While Buster grew attached to Matthew and Brodi, Eddie was the only one who didn't like Buster because of his hyper activeness. During Buster's song, "Happy," Eddie was mostly silent and sour throughout the whole song. Matthew, Brodi, Eddie and Buster then went back to Woolsville to get some supplies. While Eddie and Buster were getting some supplies, Matthew and Brodi were talking to Sensei. Once Brodi left Sensei's house, Matthew then asked Sensei if there's anything he needs to do to change himself so Eddie can respect him and Sensei said that there's nothing wrong with him and Eddie will respect him, he just needs to wait. Sensei then wished Matthew, Brodi, Eddie and Buster on the rest of their journey. Matthew, Brodi, Eddie and Buster then went back to Wolf Town to finish the rest of their journey. With the help from Buster, the team was able to get into Wolfsbane's lair that had high security. This time, the team was able to rescue Archibald and the others. Matthew and Brodi were able to free Archibald and Artie but it took Eddie and Buster a while to free Stella and the others. Wolfsbane's guards then spotted Matthew and the others escaping and Aswad placed them in a larger and stronger cage. Wolfsbane then placed a cloth over the cage to cover it up. Eddie then lost his temper and he blamed Buster for getting him and the others captured. Buster told Eddie that he sprained his wing a long time ago and he's afraid he might hurt himself again. Brodi was then playing his guitar to calm himself and that's when Eddie had enough of Brodi's passion for music. He grabbed Brodi's guitar and he destroyed it by throwing it, deep into the ocean. Shocked, Brodi went to the end of the cage and cry. Angered, Archibald and the others decided not to talk to Eddie because of his actions. Matthew confronted Eddie on his actions towards Brodi and wondered what music ever did to him. Eddie yelled that music killed his wife, Angel. Matthew was surprised and confused at what Eddie said. Eddie told Matthew, the story of when his wife was killed by a group of human hunters. Eddie blamed himself because he knows that Angel's death could've been prevented, if he wasn't distracted by the music. Having reconciled with Matthew, Eddie began to think of a way to apologize to Brodi for his actions. For the rest of the boat trip, Eddie was thinking of what he should say to Brodi. Matthew then told Eddie to just stay calm and just say sorry and what else is on his mind. Eddie managed to reconcile with Brodi and restore their father-and-son relationship. Wolfsbane then took the cloth off of the boat and he revealed to Matthew and the others that they're on a boat that was heading straight for a waterfall. Before Wolfsbane left, his last lines were “It’ll be too bad, you won’t be here on the 13th which will be my lucky number but not everyone’s lucky number.” Wolfsbane and his men then left the boat in their hovercraft. Matthew was able to free himself and the others from the cage but he wasn't able to stop the boat because the controls were too complex. Matthew didn't know what to do until he saw the rocky pathway. He ordered Brodi and the others to get onto the top of the boat and when they get close to the rocky pathway, they'll jump. Matthew, Brodi and the others jumped onto the rocky pathway when they got close to it but Eddie wasn't able to jump because his foot got stuck in the crack of the boat. The boat then went down the waterfall with Eddie. Matthew then jumped to the rescue. He grabbed Eddie and he used his grappling hook gun to climb back up to the rocky pathway. Eddie was surprised at what Matthew did especially after all the drama that happened. Matthew, Brodi, Eddie and the others then took the next train to Columbia to cover their tracks. When Matthew, Brodi, Eddie and the others got to Columbia, Matthew introduced Charles, Rebecca, Adam and the others to Brodi and the others. Brodi, Eddie and the others then had to leave. Along with Brodi, Eddie was going to miss Matthew but he promised to visit Columbia. Brodi, Eddie and the others then took the next train to Woolsville. Somehow when Brodi, Eddie and his family got back to Woolsville, Wolfsbane kidnapped them and they were taken as prisoners. Meanwhile, Matthew was able to figure out what Wolfsbane's riddle meant. It meant that he's trying to kill Prince Carlos and Buster and once that's over with, he'll destroy Woolsville and he'll turn it into a new business corporation. Matthew then rushed back to Woolsville to rescue Brodi, Eddie and his family. In Woolsville, Wolfsbane was attempting to kill Brodi and his family by drowning them in the river. Luckily, Matthew came in the X-15 and he rescued Brodi and his family. They were about to go to Woolsville to warn Sensei and the others about Wolfsbane's plan but Wolfsbane caught them in his magnetic ray and they were taken as prisoners again. Wolfsbane then revealed his plan to Matthew, Brodi, Eddie and the others. It was to kill Prince Carlos and Buster with an Aconitum shot as revenge for his banishment. After that, he'll destroy Woolsville and turn it into a new business corporation. But first, he needed to test the Aconitum on a human which would be Matthew. Eddie tried to defend Matthew but Wolfsbane pushed him out of the way. Wolfsbane then ordered Anthony to get the container of Aconitum. Matthew was able to talk Anthony out of Wolfsbane's plan but he told Anthony not to listen. Luckily, Anthony with a change of heart threw the Aconitum into Wolfsbane's eye, blinding him. Wolfsbane then punched Anthony off of the platform in a fit of rage. Just as Wolfsbane was about to inject the Aconitum into Matthew, Charles shot it out of Wolfsbane. Charles, Rebecca, Adam, Sensei, Ruby, Prince Carlos, Buster and the others showed up. They started fighting Wolfsbane and his men. Eddie was seen fighting Wolfsbane's men by using his fireball projection. Eddie was then surrounded by Wolfsbane's men. Buster came soaring through the sky and he punched the wolves out of the way. During the fight, Eddie managed to reconcile with Buster and the two worked together to save their homes. After Wolfsbane's death, Eddie went to the bulldozer to make sure that Brodi and Matthew were alright and they were. Eddie was then proud of the boys for their outstanding bravery and heroism. Eddie was seen when Brodi and Matthew both got medals for their outstanding bravery and heroism and he was so proud of them. Best of all, with Wolfsbane dead, sheep and wolves can live in peace and harmony again and Eddie can spend more time with his kids. Eddie then decided that music can be restored back to Woolsville which made Brodi and Matthew happy. Robert and Giselle appeared as spirits which surprised Brodi, Eddie and the others. They were proud of Matthew for saving Woolsville which was one of Robert's favorite places. Matthew then said goodbye to Brodi, Eddie and the others. Along with Brodi and the others, Eddie was going to miss Matthew very much. That's when Brodi ran to the X-15 to tell Matthew what he really feels when he's around him. Brodi told Matthew that ever since, he met him, he felt like that he could be himself around him because it was almost like their the same meaning that they could be brothers. Matthew then realized that this could be his opportunity to be adopted. Brodi then asked Matthew if he and Charles wanted to be a part of the Mastiff family and they accepted. Eddie, Archibald, Artie and Stella were all happy that Matthew and Charles was a part of the Mastiff family. Brodi, Eddie, Archibald, Artie and Stella moved to Columbia and they lived in the Wooten Mansion with Matthew, Charles and the others. They were together as a family and they were very happy. During the ending scene, Eddie was seen dancing and singing to the song "Family," to Matthew, Brodi and Buster's surprise and admiration. Draw It In Draw It, Eddie served as a supporting character along with the others. Eddie joined Matthew on his adventure to save Pencilville from the Eraser. Animal Planet In Animal Planet, Eddie serves as a supporting character along with the others. Eddie joins Matthew on his adventure to save Animal Town from the evil Red Bird. Return to the Present In Return to the Present, Eddie serves as a major character. He posed as a fatherly figure towards Matthew when he was having a confidence issue. He joined Matthew on his adventure to save his future from Future Butch. The North Wooten Eddie served as a supporting character in the North Wooten. He wasn't until Matthew, Classified, Corporal, Eva, Robo and Short Fuse stop by the house to pick up some supplies. Matthew then ordered Charles and the others to change the kids back to normal by using the antidote. Eddie was seen changing the kids back with Theron and Gulo. At the end, Eddie was seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plan. The Karate Boy Eddie served as a minor character in the film. Eddie was seen at Matthew's karate competition at the Genova Karate Competition and he was cheering for Matthew along with the others. At the end of the competition, Eddie told Matthew that he did a great job. Matthew then told Eddie and the others, that he'll meet the others back at the house once he's done talking with the mysterious and charismatic Kung-Fu master. At the end of the film, Eddie was watching Matthew, the Karate Lion, Master Splinter and the Fiery Five doing their fire dance along with the others. At the end of the dance, Eddie was seen cheering for them along with the others. Video Game Life Eddie was seen as a minor character. He wasn't seen until Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack returned from Matthew and his friends racing transformed. He was then seen playing Star Wars with Archibald and Artie. Robin Hood In this film, Eddie joins Matthew and Robin Hood on their adventure to save King Richard I and Nottingham from Prince John. The Fox and the Pooch In the film, Eddie served as a supporting character. He was eager to protect Foxwood and Wayne from the evil Chief The Black Lion In the cartoon series, Eddie serves as one of the main tritagonists. Eddie may serve as a supporting or major character in some episodes. Category:Article of the week Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Lovers Category:Dogs Category:Parents Category:Singing characters Category:Wooten characters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Canadian characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tritagonists Category:Businesspeople Category:Magic Users Category:Animated characters Category:Grandparents Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Royalty Category:Spouses Category:Anti-heroes Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Reformed characters Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Mechanics Category:Adults Category:Nobility Category:Warriors Category:Time travelers Category:Lieutenants